


The Grisha Trilogy One-Shots

by StarseekerWolf



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarseekerWolf/pseuds/StarseekerWolf
Summary: A collection of one-shots with canon (and perhaps slightly non-canon) relationships in the Grisha Trilogy.Similar thing for Six of Crows: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220792/chapters/32785230





	1. Chapter 1 - Nikolai x Alina Study Session

Alina slammed her textbook shut with a sigh and leaned back in her seat, smoothing her hands over her face. "I can't," she complained. "It's too much stupid, useless information."

Nikolai, her chosen study buddy for the night, raised one eyebrow. "Oh, but don't you love learning about ... "-his gaze sought out something random on the page-" ... the percent increase in the number of factories after the Industrial Revolution?"

She glared at him. "You're supposed to be helping me study, you know," she reminded him. "I'm not the only one taking this final tomorrow."

Her friend grinned. "Alina, I could charm myself an A," he stated. "I'm more worried about you, to be honest."

In response, she gave him a light smack on the arm. "Whatever. That doesn't change the fact that this is so _boring_!"

Nikolai tilted his head to the side, his gaze curious. "How about we add an element of excitement, then?"

Alina frowned. "What do you mean?"

He re-opened her textbook to a random page. "We'll take turns asking each other questions out of the book. If the person being asked answers it right, they get a truth." His eyes glittered. "If the person gets it wrong, they have to take a dare."

Alina narrowed her eyes. _This sounds like it could get ... interesting_. "Alright, I could get behind this," she admitted. "Who's going first?"

"I will," he smirked, running his fingers through his hair quite distractingly. "Handsomeness dibs." She had to suppress an eye roll at that, but she did watch with some amount of nervousness as he flipped through his textbook in search of a difficult question. She trusted him enough not to make her do anything dangerous or against her morals, but everything else was pretty much up in the air. It was Nikolai, after all.

"Aha!" he said triumphantly, propping the book up on the edge of the table so she wouldn't be able to see what page he was on. "What was George Patton's nickname?"

Now it was Alina's turn to smirk. "Old Blood and Guts," she replied promptly, then added, "He seemed to have a lust for battle and didn't have much regard for his troops."

Nikolai gave her a face akin to a pout. "Darn," he muttered. "Now I have to think of a Truth ... " He drummed his fingers against the table for a bit before settling on, "What's something you've never told anyone else?"

Alina laughed. If he thought he was going to get something deep or disturbing out of this, he was wrong. "I tried to smoke a cigarette once," she told him. "I think I coughed for five minutes straight."

He nodded at her with a 'huh' expression. "Alright. Not exactly what I was expecting, but sure." He scratched at an itch on his nose. "Your turn now."

She didn't even have to look in the textbook to know what she was going to ask him. "Who succeeded Emperor Hirohito in Japan?" she questioned.

Nikolai's brow furrowed. "Oh, come on, that's hardly fair. The line of Japanese emperors was mentioned maybe once."

"Hey, you came up with the rules," she said, lifting her hands in a show of innocence. "Don't blame me."

He kept up a defiant silence for no more than a minute before he sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine, I don't know," he admitted. "Who?"

"His son, Akihito," Alina revealed smugly. "Now, I dare you to take off a piece of clothing."

She wasn't sure why she said it. Maybe it was because they were in a sectioned off corner of the library and she was a little more sleep deprived than she originally thought, or maybe some part of her wanted to see what he would choose to do.

Without missing a beat, Nikolai grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. Alina's breath caught.

 _Of course. Any other person would have taken off a shoe or a sock or a bracelet, but_ no _, Nikolai Lantsov has to go for the shirt._

He didn't have the biggest muscles or an eight pack to rule them all. Instead, he was all lean muscle and toned skin, a shameless display of his natural good looks. His hazel eyes met hers with a silent challenge, daring her to say something. She stared right back, and eventually, looking pleased for some reason, he leaned away. "My turn," he announced.

It went on like this for quite some time. He used his shirtless state to his advantage, flexing and stretching in an attempt to distract her. It was working, but she wasn't about to let that show.

And she was doing a spectacular job of hiding it until he asked her a question that she misheard. He said, "What was the name of Arch Duke Franz Ferdinand's wife?" but he had contorted himself in a manner that made the muscles in his arms ripple, and in her distracted state, she thought he said, "What was the name of the Arch Duke?"

Snorting at what she thought was a simple question, Alina replied, "Franz Ferdinand. Duh."

She knew she had done something wrong when Nikolai's lips curled upwards into a cat-like grin. "So he married himself, did he?" he mused, and in that moment, she realized her mistake. _Damn it! I let him distract me!_ , she thought, annoyed but not entirely surprised. _Well ... Now what?_

Nikolai sat back in his chair and just watched her, perfectly content to make her question what his intentions would be. She grew more and more nervous with every passing moment of his silence, fidgeting with her fingers and drumming them together under the table.

At last, something decided in his mind, he sat forward again, leaning towards her across the table. "Alright, Alina," he said, "it's not often that I get to dare you, so I'm going to take advantage of it." He smirked. "Kiss me, if you want to."

She was so taken aback that it took her a moment to compose a response. _I didn't expect him to be that upfront about it!_ "If I want to?" she echoed, chuckling nervously. "Doesn't that kind of defeat the point of the dare?"

Nikolai shrugged. "I'm not going to make you do it if you don't want to," he explained, which she found oddly and annoyingly touching. "But if you want to, well ... " His eyes gleamed. "Take this as an open opportunity to do as you wish."

Alina started to turn to see if anyone was looking-not because she was scared for her safety, but because she wanted to know if there would be any witnesses should she take him up on the dare-but he seemed to anticipate this. "No one's around," he promised. "I assure you ... Whatever happens in the study nook, stays in the study nook."

Several thoughts were whirling through her head at once. The first was that this wasn't fair. He had very obviously used his shirtless body to distract her and put her in this position in the first place. She wasn't _exactly_ complaining about the view, the view she still had, but it wasn't exactly fair play either.

The second thought was that Nikolai was her friend. In fact, as Mal spent more and more time with Zoya lately, she was starting to wonder if Nikolai was her best friend now. Whatever closeness they had gained in these past few weeks, she didn't want to lose over some stupid dare.

The third thought was that she really, really wanted to kiss him.

So she did.

Striding around the table before she could lose her nerve, she kissed him, pressing her lips to his in a decisive, almost fierce manner. _What do you think of that?_ it seemed to say. _Who's the winner now?_

Nikolai certainly hadn't been expecting that. He tensed in surprise at the first contact, though he soon melted and did what he did best: he used his inhumanly charming skills to kiss her back in a way that made her knees weak.

His arm slid around Alina's waist and helped support her as they moved closer, their bodies flush together. There was something hungry in the kiss now, like a wild animal that had been pent up for too long.

 _Is this what I've always wanted?_ she thought dazedly. _Has it really been so hard to realize because of Mal?_

But as long as Nikolai continued to kiss her, she didn't want to even think another man's name. So she banished Mal from her thoughts and slid her fingers into Nikolai's golden locks, pressing ever closer. He groaned softly into her mouth, and in that moment, she knew there were many things she would do to coax that sound from him again.

"Alina?"

They instantly broke apart, and she silently cursed whatever deities lived above. Why did Mal have to pick now to come looking for her? Why couldn't he just curl up in bed with Zoya and call it a night?

Nikolai scrambled to put his shirt back on, and Alina realized she had never seen him so un-put together. They both ran frantic fingers through their hair in an attempt to get their locks to lie flat, and though she could feel her blush, she hoped it wasn't showing in the shadows of the nook.

The two of them had just enough time to dive back into their seats and open up their textbooks before Mal rounded the bookshelf and stared at them.

"Alina?" he exclaimed in disbelief. She sincerely hoped he couldn't see how flustered she was, especially as his gaze zeroed in on Nikolai sitting innocently across from her. "What are you doing with _him_?"

" _Studying_ ," Nikolai said before she could respond. He held up the textbook for emphasis. "See? Juuuust ... studying." Alina kicked him under the table, and he grimaced.

Mal looked incredibly skeptical, looking back to Alina as if for confirmation. "It's fine, Mal," she sighed. "We were just getting finished up, anyway." She threw a meaningful glance at Nikolai, who only smirked at her. Suppressing a huff of frustration, she gathered up her materials and walked with Mal back to their dorm.

~~~~~

Boys and girls definitely weren't supposed to share a dorm room, but pulling the orphan card had been simple enough. _We only survived on the streets because of each other,_ she'd told them. _We still have nightmares about that time in our life, but being with each other holds them at bay ..._

Granted, it had taken quite a bit of convincing, but it had been worth it.

Then, Mal started bringing girls home, and Alina was faced with many nights where she had to find somewhere to be, lest she hear things she did not want to hear.

She chose to spend many of those nights in the campus library, and that was where she met Nikolai. While she had noticed his charm during their first encounter, and his good looks were rather hard to miss, she mainly noticed how openly he talked, the fluidity with which he spoke. It was something to be admired, being able to jump from topic to topic seamlessly and still keep the conversation flowing. 

Now, though, she wished she were still back in the library with Nikolai, instead of walking down the halls in the middle of the night with a scowling Mal.

The second they got inside their dorm and the door was closed, he turned to her. "Seriously?" he demanded in a sort of hushed whisper. "What are you doing with _him_?"

"In case you haven't noticed, your company has been rather scarce," Alina pointed out scathingly. "You can't possibly expect me to wallow in my misery while I wait for you to be done with your affairs. You're not the only friend I'm allowed to have."

"I'm not stupid, Alina," he hissed. "I can see it all over your face. I interrupted something, didn't I?"

She hated arguing with Mal, but right now, she wasn't sure the normal rules applied. "So what if I kissed him?" she demanded. "How is that any different from you bringing home a random girl every night, just meaningless one night stands?" She scoffed. "Though it isn't exactly like that anymore, is it? I'll just ask Zoya about that."

Mal's scowl deepened, if that was possible. "This isn't about me," he growled. "This is about you and that-that guy!"

"His name is Nikolai!" Alina exclaimed indignantly. "And for your information, he is a _very good kisser_!"

At that moment, there was a rap at the door. Still fuming, Alina stormed to the kitchen to get a glass of water while Mal answered the door. She faltered only for a moment when she heard Nikolai's voice floating from the hallway.

"I'm looking for Alina?" he said, sounding mischievous.

She poured herself her water and sat at the dining room table, in the line of sight of the doorway. "Hey," she greeted him. "What can I help you with?"

"Oh, I'm not sure you want me to answer that," Nikolai laughed with a chivalrous grin. "No, I just wanted to make sure you got home safe and sound." He eyed Mal up and down like he thought he might be a threat to Alina's safety.

"Everything is fine, Nikolai," she said. "I'll, uh ... I'll text you later, how about that?"

"That sounds lovely, sunshine," he murmured, the nickname seeming to come out of nowhere. She took a sip from my her cup to hide her smile at the nickname.

"Well, I'll be going now," he announced. "Do have a good night, sir. And, Alina?" She looked up at him as he spoke, a slight smirk on his face. "I'd be happy to ... _study_ ... with you in my dorm any time you want."

Alina spit out her water.


	2. Chapter 2 - Alina x The Darkling Nightmare Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina is having a nightmare that her friends can't seem to wake her up from, so The Darkling decides to help out a bit.

Alina knew she wasn't dreaming, but that didn't help the matter. In fact, it made it worse.

She was hurtling through the forest, stumbling over tree roots and racing past branches so fast that they stung against her skin. There were small cuts all over her body, and if she kept acquiring more, it would slow her down.

She couldn't stop.

She could feel his presence somewhere behind her, wrapped in shadow, growing ever closer. She had given up trying to summon her power to turn and fight him. They never worked in her dreams.

_Alina! Alina, wake up!_

She could hear the distant call of some familiar voice, but she couldn't detect where it was coming from, so she forged onward. It was most likely a trick.

Unfortunately, her luck couldn't last forever. The toe of her boot snagged on a tree root and she went sprawling, her skull slamming against the forest floor. Alina opened her mouth in a silent cry of pain as the air rushed out of her lungs, stolen by the impact.

Instantly, she felt his shadows hovering over her. She turned onto her back, lifting her hands to shield herself. "Please," she cried. "Please, don't hurt me."

It was only a dream, after all. No one would ever know how much Alina Starkov begged, but to no avail.

But in that instant, something changed. Her surroundings fell away and before her stood a single person.

It was still him, but he was different. His edges were solid and clear, his gaze softer, the air around him clear. He stared down at her with gentle, reserved concern.

"I ... " She cleared her throat, wiping away the tears that had gathered in her eyes. "What is this?"

"You're dreaming," he informed her. _Like I didn't already know that._ "You seemed to be having a nightmare."

Alina looked away, refusing to meet his insistent gaze. She didn't need him seeing her weakness. "Yeah. They tend to be a bit common these days."

The Darkling seemed to be sitting down, wherever he was; he swung his left foot onto his right knee and leaned back in his seat, looking thoughtful. "Do you dream of me often?" he asked.

Her lips thinned. "No."

He laughed softly. "That's a lie if I've ever heard one."

Alina pushed herself to her feet, resentment stirring in her heart. "Why do you care?" she demanded. "You shouldn't have intervened. I don't want you in my head."

In a flash, he was standing before her, and she felt an unwanted spike of desire as his strength called to hers. She gritted her teeth and steeled her hands at her side so they would not reach out to him. "Are you sure about that?" he murmured, his slate gray eyes peering into her soul.

She took a steadying breath. "Yes."

He just laughed as he took a few steps back. "Another lie."

Alina rolled her eyes. "What were your intentions with this, exactly?" she questioned. "Get into my head, interrupt my dream, and then ... What?"

The Darkling gave a cool shrug. "We can do anything you want, Alina," he said with a slow smile.

She hated that it satisfied her, the way her name rolled off his tongue.

"You don't get to do this," she said angrily. "Not after everything you've done. Not after everyone you've killed." She pierced him with the harshest glare she could muster. "You're a monster."

His smile stayed, but it was cold now. A warning. "If I am a monster for those things, then so are you," he chuckled. "If killing is what makes us soulless ... Well, we're not so different, you and I."

She shook her head, angry at such a statement. "I'm nothing like you," she retorted fiercely.

The Darkling tipped his head thoughtfully. "Well, then. On another note, perhaps we can talk about your dream?"

Alina looked away from him. "I have no interest in discussing such things with you."

He merely grinned. It was unfairly attractive, even now. "You were running from a shadowed version of myself," he stated. "I'd like to know why."

She sneered at him. "I told you. You're a monster."

He stepped towards her again, his eyes searching hers. "Is that it, though?" he murmured. "Are you truly afraid of me, or ... " He smirked. "Are you simply afraid you won't be able to resist me if you get caught?"

A moment later, he let out a soft hiss, his pale cheek red and stinging where she slapped him. Alina glared at him, perhaps stronger than she had ever glared at anyone in her entire life. "Don't you dare insinuate something like that ever again," she hissed. She hesitated. "I love Mal."

She sounded uncertain, even to herself. The Darkling picked up on it quickly, his eyes narrowing. "The tracker," he sneered. "He will never be able to give you what you want, Alina. Not all of it."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And what is it that I want, exactly?" she asked.

"I'm so glad you asked." He brought his hands up on either side of her face so that they were almost in contact with her cheeks. She sucked in a breath as she fought the urge to lean into his touch, to give in to the hunger. He smiled. "My point exactly. You want power, a thrill, an adventure." He shook his head. "The tracker could give you much, that I do not doubt. A kind, loving husband, I'm sure, a nice set of arms to curl up in at night." The Darkling smirked. "But he'll never be able to give you this."

He closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers and letting his hands come to rest on her cheeks.

It was euphoric. Much as she didn't want to enjoy it, she couldn't help but respond to the power and beautiful darkness that suddenly flowed into her, bringing up her hands to clutch at his forearms and bring him closer. As she moved to deepen the kiss, he stepped away, and she gasped aloud at the interruption of contact.

"This is not the time or the place," he said, sliding easily back into his cool, detached self. The only sign of how she was affecting him was his eyes. His pupils had expanded, leaving only a portion of the slate gray visible. "But, should you ever have need of a continuation ... " A slow smile crept onto his face. "Merely speak my name and call to me. We share a bond, whether you like to admit it or not."

"I don't know your name," she pointed out, then pursed her lips. The first thing out of her mouth should have been 'no.'

The Darkling nodded sagely, his eyes sparkling like he understood. "I suppose that would be a complication, wouldn't it?" He leaned forward, his lips brushing her ear and making her shiver. He whispered it to her, his breath singing across her skin, and when she repeated it to him, he closed his eyes as if all was right in the world. Like it wasn't wrong for her to want this.

*****

"Alina!"

She jolted awake, gasping. The memories of The Darkling's interruption were so vivid that she could still feel him next to her. "What?"

Nikolai, Genya, and Mal looked down on her as she lay on the bed. "You were having a nightmare," Genya said softly. Her expression was sympathetic and understanding. _She would know_ , Alina realized.

"We tried to wake you up," Mal added. "You weren't responding, and after a little bit, you started emanating so much light that we couldn't touch you."

Alina pursed her lips. "Sorry," she said. "I'm fine now, promise."

"Saints, you scared me," Mal sighed, leaning down to kiss her. Genya smirked behind them, while Nikolai pursed his lips, turning away.

 _Oh, Nikolai, trust me, you don't have to worry. Not about Mal, anyway._ The kiss was false. Wrong. Just because it was familiar didn't mean it had ever belonged in the first place.

Later that night, Alina sat on her bed, her fingers clasped tightly together. It was uncomfortable, how easy it had been to make the decision for what she was about to do.

*****

"Aleksander."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh they're so cute! Who do you ship Alina with? Feel free to leave feedback if you want, it's much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3 - Alina x Mal Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of COURSE Zoya's going to try and mess them up. Don't worry about it!
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> Post-Ruin and Rising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like Zoya's character more in King of Scars, so this, in my mind, is the version of her from the Grisha trilogy (albeit, maybe a little bit crueler than canon), not the version of herself that she is now.

Alina strolled down the school hallway, smiling to herself at the warm and cozy atmosphere. She couldn't love what she was doing more.

Sure, there were days when she missed her powers, but that was inevitable. It had hurt at first, for a good long while, and though she had continued suffering long after she told Mal she was fine, she had come to terms with her situation at last. It wasn't ideal, but it was what it was. She was alive, she was with Mal, and that was all that truly mattered in the end.

Nikolai was due for a visit any day now. It was the last time they would probably be seeing him for a good long while. He was about to be incredibly occupied with his kingly duties, and though Alina knew that-had known it for a while-it still hurt. He was a welcome reminder of everything they had been through, everything they had survived.

Then again, so was Mal, and he wasn't going anywhere.

Her smile widened at the thought of his name. The things they had been through might have been enough to break another couple apart, but for her and Mal, it only brought them closer. They helped each other through the nightmares and the initial daytime hallucinations. He helped her with the loss of her powers and she helped him through ... Well, everything, really. She couldn't even begin to imagine all that he had gone through.

Speaking of Mal, where was he, anyway?

She set out to search for him. It was after hours, sure, but Mal sometimes kept several students behind for tutoring if they needed help. Maybe he was still in one of the classrooms.

She encountered only one room whose door was open, light spilling out into the dim hallway from the doorway. She smiled, knowing it was him. _I'll surprise him and the children he's tutoring,_ she thought. _Maybe they're some of the ones I don't have on a regular basis._

But when she leaned into the room, the sight that lay before her sent her heart rate plunging.

A familiar raven haired beauty was in the room as well. And she was kissing Mal.

It was clearly an intense kiss. Her chest was pushed up against his, her hands moving to his waist, her face red and flushed.

A snarl ripped from Alina's throat before she could stop it. " _Zoya_."

They both whirled around. Mal shoved the Grisha girl away from him, a furious blush coloring his cheeks. He looked completely out of breath, only a testimony to what had just conspired between them. " _Alina_ , I-"

"I don't want to hear it," she snapped. She glared at him, with his rumpled shirt and red face and wide eyes, horrified that he'd been caught. "So this is 'tutoring,' huh? Do you do this for all your students, or is it just the ones you've slept with before?"

His face fell, but before he could respond, Zoya did. "Oh, he was just teaching me a thing or two," she purred. "And trust me, he is a _very_ good teacher."

Alina ground her teeth together, fighting the urge to slam the Squaller against the wall. It was a fight she couldn't win, not anymore. "What are you doing here, anyway?" she growled.

Zoya smiled, though it was insincere for certain. "I just love taking some quality time to see my _favorite_ tracker."

The wheels spun in Alina's mind, her mental state going from furious frenzy to lethal calm. "Zoya, I hear you're head of the Etherealki in the Second Army," she said coldly. "It would be a shame if that had to change."

The Grisha's coy smile faltered before twisting into an ugly sneer. "Fine," she spat. "Have it your way, then." She strode from the room, but as she passed Alina, she paused to whisper, "I had him first." Before Alina could turn around and slash her nails across the Squaller's face, consequences be damned, Zoya was gone, leaving her and Mal alone in the room.

Mal thrust his fingers through his hair and blew out a breath. "Please, just let me explain-"

"What's there to explain?" Alina sighed, suddenly feeling deflated after the entire confrontation. "If you were enjoying yourself, then so be it. I don't need to hear the details."

"Alina-"

"What do you want, Mal?" she exclaimed. Zoya was gone now, and it was just her and Mal, left in the aftermath of both of their mistakes, and the hysteria was setting in. "I don't need to hear about how you two were close in Kribirsk, or what was running through your mind when she kissed you after your fight. I don't want to know about how good it must feel to rekindle an old flame. Hey, maybe Nikolai and I will give it another shot! He'd probably still want me even without my powers."

"Alina, STOP!" Mal yelled, grabbing her shoulders. Startled into silence, she stared at him as he spoke, his chest heaving. "I don't want Zoya, and I don't want you to want Nikolai. So could you just ... stop for a second, and listen to me instead of interrupting?"

She nodded once, sufficiently embarrassed, and he exhaled, letting go of her and sinking down into one of the chairs in the room. After a moment of hesitation, she sat as well, perched tentatively at the edge of her seat.

"She came in today without warning," he began. "I was glad to see her, yeah, but not because I want her back, Alina. It was just nice to see an old friend."

Alina pursed her lips. That was exactly how she had been thinking of Nikolai only minutes ago. Had she misjudged everything?

"She said she found a group of Grisha children that were homeless on the streets," he continued. "She said they were right outside, that she had brought them here and she wanted to tell me first." He sighed. "I looked out the window to see if I could get a glimpse of them, and when I turned back, she kissed me."

Now it was Alina's turn to sigh. That sounded like Zoya, alright, but there was just one more thing that was bothering her. "I would have heard your voices as I was coming down the hallway, if I had just walked in on that moment," she said. "Why didn't you push her away?"

Mal wouldn't look at her, which made her nervous. He was gazing down at the floor, almost as if he looked ... ashamed. She swallowed. " ... Mal?"

He dragged his eyes up to meet hers, and they were sad. "She used her magic," he muttered. "She kept my arms at my side and when I tried to speak, she stole the wind from my lungs. I hated being helpless, but I ... Alina, I felt like I was dying."

Alina's throat tightened, and as his words set in, so did the horror. She thought back to the beginning of the encounter, how Mal had seemed out of breath. She had assumed it was because they had been kissing for a long time, but maybe that wasn't the case ...

Her gaze darkened. When she got her hands on Zoya, she was going to make her pay. But for now, Mal was her first priority.

She brought her chair closer to his so that they were facing each other knee-to-knee. She placed her hands delicately over his, and he chanced a look at her. "You believe me?" he asked warily.

"Yes," she said, running her thumb along his palm. "I believe you. I should have-"

Before she could finish the sentence, he had pulled her to him, enveloping her in his arms. She let out a startled exhale of air, but after a moment, she smiled, returning the embrace. "It's okay," she murmured, running her hands soothingly up and down his back. "You're okay now, I promise." Over his shoulder, where he couldn't see, her eyes narrowed, and even as she threaded her fingers comfortingly through his hair, her mind was going to darker places. "She won't get away with this."

*****

That night, Alina gently untangled herself from Mal's embrace, careful not to wake him. The cool air wrapped around her as soon as she stood up, and she was tempted to climb right back under the covers, but she had to do this.

She slid into her desk chair, grabbing pen and paper from the drawers of her desk. She ran her finger along the edge of the pen for a few minutes as she thought about what she wanted to say, then began to write.

Zoya's rotten personality didn't change the fact that she was an incredibly skilled Grisha. Though Alina had threatened to get her taken out of her position, she didn't think that was practical or reasonable, and it wasn't right to put Nikolai in such a situation.

So instead, she wrote:

 

Dearest Nikolai,

Hi again. I'm not here to pester you about visiting (though you should really do that soon). Rather, I'm here to ask a favor.

You see, today, I walked in on a most unbearable sight. Zoya came to the school today and decided that she was going to kiss Mal while she was at it.

I promise this isn't some stupid lover's quarrel. You know Mal-he wouldn't do something like that willingly, and this is no exception. Zoya used her Squaller magic to hold him in place, and when he tried to protest verbally, she took his voice, too, drawing the air from his lungs. No one deserves to be that helpless, Nikolai, and what scares me is that I wouldn't really have been able to do anything to stop it.

I don't know how far she would have gone, and that's the scariest part. He was only able to push her away because I interrupted them, breaking her focus. For all we know, had it not been for me, she would have done whatever she pleased with him against his will, and the thought makes me sick.

I'm not asking you to kick her out, because I know that's unrealistic and it's not fair of me to ask that of you. But there is something you can do.

Don't take her seriously. Any idea she brings up, any strategy she proposes, anything she tries to contribute - shut it down or make it sound like it was a stupid idea. Make her feel like a child in a room of adults. Make her feel like her ideas are worthless.

This doesn't have to carry on forever, of course, and you can use her ideas later. If you do, just make sure to take all the credit for it. That way, you still have your general, and we can both try to right this wrong as best as we can.

I suppose that's it. I'm not forcing you to do anything, but I don't think this should go unpunished.

Also, you should really visit soon.

With complete and utterly fake adoration,

Alina

 

She finished the letter with the flourish of her signature, then carefully folded the paper and slid it beneath a stack of forms. She didn't want Mal to know that she was reaching out to Nikolai for help; she would send it in the morning.

Putting the pen back where she'd found it, she walked back towards the bed, slipping back under the covers. She carefully brought Mal's arm back around her waist so that when the morning came, he would never know that she had gotten up in the first place.

Closing her eyes, Alina soaked in the warmth of him, his smell, the feeling of his chest against her back, his soft and gentle snores. It was familiar, comforting, right, and she would never let Zoya, or anyone else, take that away from her.

 

Lovely Alina,

Oh, how I love it when you take charge and tell me what to do.

It appalls me that Zoya would do such a thing to another human being, much less Mal. That said, I completely agree that such an action can't go unpunished, so while I haven't said a word to Zoya about it, I've been implementing your suggestion over the past few days.

If only you weren't dead to the public, you could see her face the first time I shot her idea down. Saints, she looked like a child who had been cheated out of the last piece of cake. Honestly, Alina, I would suggest you apply this newfound cruelty to other aspects of your life, but Mal might not appreciate that.

I'm sorry I haven't visited yet. When I do, I'll be sure to tell Zoya that I'm off to implement a brilliant plan of hers and claim it as my own. It will be lovely, assuming I don't get my face clawed off. I'm sure you'll love me all the same, mangled face or no. Let me know what to expect out of this stay so I can prepare accordingly.

I look forward to seeing you and Mal soon, and of course, the wonderful children. It will be nice to get a chance to escape my responsibilities for a little while, and I think you will agree. I have to get to sleep soon, where I shall be lonely as always, but such is life. Don't miss me too much.

With real and completely true adoration,

Nikolai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my portrayal of these characters is decent. I wasn't sure how Alina or Nikolai would sound in a letter, so I kinda winged it. Hope it turned out alright.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Feedback isn't required, but it is very much appreciated.


	4. Genya x David Sickfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David catches a common cold, and unfortunately, there's no cure for that, so Genya stays in to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I removed the Tamar/Nadia relationship tag not because I have anything against LGBT, but because I just don't remember enough of their sections in the story to be able to create a realistic chapter for them. I stan two strong females together (or two males) (or anyone, love who you want), but I want to do their characters justice. Maybe one day, if I reread the series, I'll pay closer attention and the tag will be re-added.
> 
> For now, enjoy some David and Genya cuteness!

Genya could hear the coughs from down the hall.

She scowled, quickening her pace as she headed towards his work room. She'd _told_ him to take a break, but did he listen to her? No.

"David," she sighed, leaning in the doorframe. He was hunched over his table, all sorts of odd inventions strewn about with a few papers mixed in for good measure. She saw him turn away to hide a stuffed sniffle. 

"Yes, dear?" he inquired, still partially facing away from her. Rolling her eyes, she walked forward so that she was standing directly across from him, the table between them.

"I'm not oblivious, David," she stated. "Your situation hasn't improved."

"I'm fine," he said firmly, turning away so he could release a hacking cough into his arm.

She rolled her eyes once more at the irony. "This isn't healthy," she persisted. When he only stared solemnly at her, she added, "Think about it this way: you're just getting germs all over this stuff, so whoever you show it to or whoever plans to use it in the future, will likely get this cold as well. Then, you won't be helping people with your work, you'll be hurting them."

He let out a long, drastic sigh, like that was barely enough of a reason, but eventually he relented. "Fine," he said. "What do I have to do?"

Genya stifled a chuckle. He made being taken care of sound like a chore. "Just follow me."

*****

A little while later, she had him comfortably settled in bed and was handing him a bowl of pleasantly warm soup. He reluctantly accepted it, still staring at her like he had no idea what she was doing there. He spooned some of the soup into his mouth, and pursed his lips after he swallowed. "Fine," he admitted, "it's nice."

"Nice?" she said incredulously. "Nice is what you use to describe flower arrangements or dress patterns. My soup is simply _delectable._ "

David arched one eyebrow. "I ... suppose so?"

Genya sighed, perching on the edge of the bed. "Why was this so difficult?" she questioned. "Why is it hard for you to take a break and let me care for you?"

He averted his gaze. "I ... " His jaw worked for a moment before he resumed. "I'm just not good with people. Technology, I know like the back of my hand. I can fix just about anything. But this ... " He shook his head. "There isn't an easy fix for this, and I don't like not knowing what to do about it."

Genya scooted closer to him so she could place a comforting hand on his free arm. "Not everything has an immediate solution," she pointed out. "This is one of those things. It just takes time." She flashed him a mischievous smile. "Besides, you should let me take charge for once. It might mix things up a bit."

While he sputtered at the implications of her words, she only laughed. "It's a joke, David," she grinned, though the look on his face had been well worth it. "Saints, you need a day off more than I thought."

"My hands are already itching to get back to work," he confessed. "This is an incredibly unusual break in routine."

"Breaks in routine can be fun," Genya objected. "Why would you want to do the same thing over and over again, day after day, when you could do something different once in a while?"

David frowned. "I like familiarity."

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Oh."

And they both burst out laughing for some reason, and Genya couldn't rationalize it, because that was just their nature - they didn't always find humor in the same things, and sometimes it was incredibly difficult to agree on something, but at the end of the day, they laughed the hardest when they laughed together. And that was the beauty of it all.

When David was done eating his soup, Genya set it on the bedside table and went to find a book. She returned with a childhood favorite of hers, and, plopping down unceremoniously onto the center of the bed next to David's legs, she began to read.

It wasn't anything so different from many other entertainment books in the palace library. A boy and a girl fell in love, but they were not meant to be. Still, it reminded her of a time when things were simpler, when finding out how a silly love story would end was the biggest of her problems.

She would catch David looking at her from time to time, studying her like she was an anomaly he couldn't figure out, but would have fun trying to. It made her heart fill with warmth whenever he looked at her that way, because when so many others had called her ugly and stayed as far away from her as possible after her scarring, he had never said any such thing and had always stayed by her side. It had formed a bond between them that only an event like that could, when a hand reaches out to you in the darkness and saves you from being lost.

It wasn't a particularly long book, and she soon reached the end, in which the girl and boy ran away together, their love overcoming all obstacles and giving them hope for the dawn. When she stopped reading, David was frowning. 

"What?" she asked him, grinning playfully. "You don't like love stories?"

"No, I do," he said. "I just ... That happy ending seems too good to be true."

Genya tipped her head thoughtfully. "How so?"

David looked like he regretted saying anything in the first place. "Happy endings are unrealistic."

She lowered herself down beside him, lazily tracing her index finger up his arm and delighting in the way he shivered. "I'm not sure about that. Look at us."

David turned to look at her, his eyes full of emotion. "I don't know if I would call everything that's happened to us ... happy," he said uncertainly.

"Maybe not," Genya agreed, shifting closer to him until their shoulders were touching and smiling at him softly. "But it brought me to you, and you make me the happiest woman alive. I'd say that's an ending fit for a fairy tale."

David returned her smile and leaned closer to kiss her, but she drew back with a grin. "Ah, ah, ah. Sick, remember?"

He sighed in frustration and she chuckled, briefly pressing her forehead to his. "Have no fear, darling. When this little germ moves along, I'm going to kiss you senseless."

A week and a half later, she kept her word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always been a fan of Genya and David's story. It shows that someone who has been broken doesn't need to be put back together, they just need someone who doesn't mind their jagged edges and is willing to fit along them instead of trying to sand them down and sweep the dust under the rug. I don't think there's a person who could have been more perfect to support Genya in that time, and I thank the entities above for precious David.
> 
> This was written in about thirty to forty five minutes because I had a sudden burst of inspiration, so I hope it doesn't feel rushed. Feel free to leave feedback if you want, it's much appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	5. Alina x Nikolai Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding I honestly would have been fine with getting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who was rooting for Nikolai and Alina to get married?
> 
> (Don't get me wrong, still Darkling trash. That's up next)
> 
> (definitely didn't have Senorita by Shawn Mendes & Camila Cabello blasting in my ears on repeat while I was writing this)

If Alina didn't know better, she'd say Genya was more excited about her wedding than she was.

Her friend was bustling around her room by dawn, throwing open the curtains and ushering Alina out of bed. She barely had time to rub the sleep from her eyes before Genya was dragging her to the seamstress to make sure the measurements for her dress were right.

"It's a little late to make changes, now, isn't it?" she grumbled to Genya as she stood with her arms raised for what felt like the hundredth minute in a row. "You know, the _morning of_."

"Oh, I have perfect faith," Genya replied. "It's just a matter of double checking. Makes me feel better."

"You might feel better, but it's no good for me to pass out while I'm walking down the aisle because I'm sleep deprived," Alina pointed out.

"That won't happen," her friend huffed, rolling her eyes. "I'm methodical, not stupid."

Alina had to admit, the dress was gorgeous. It was tight fitting but not uncomfortable, with a beaded bodice and a plunging neckline that dipped a bit more than necessary. The skirt was made of layers upon layers of shimmery gossamer fabric, with a medium length train that would trail behind her. Looking in the mirror, she felt like a fairy tale princess.

 _I'm marrying a prince, after all_ , she reminded herself.

The thought of him called his face to mind, with his handsome features and dazzling hazel eyes. She'd had her doubts at first, but she couldn't be happier with the way this was about to turn out.

 _I'm marrying him,_ she repeated to herself. _Wow, I'm ... I'm really marrying him._ She was almost afraid that if she didn't keep saying it, it wouldn't be real anymore.

"Perfect," Genya announced, pulling her out of her thoughts. "That'll be all," she told the seamstress, who nodded and left the room.

"Now, your makeup and hair," Genya said. "Obviously, I'm going to be doing that. Have a seat."

It took Alina a moment to figure out how to arrange the folds of the dress to sit comfortably, but she achieved it, and obediently sat on the stool while Genya circled her, muttering things to herself. "Do you want it up or down?" she asked.

"Down, I think."

"Alright ... I can work with that."

Alina fiddled with her thumbs while Genya rummaged around in a drawer for hairpins. "You ... You think this is the right choice, right?"

Her friend froze and whirled to face her. "Alina Starkov, you are _not_ having second thoughts about your wedding mere hours before the event is set!" she shrilled.

"No, I'm not," Alina agreed with a laugh. "I just ... I want to make sure you're okay with this."

Genya narrowed her eyes at her knowingly. "It's okay to be happy, you know. Everyone else will be perfectly fine."

By everyone else, she meant Mal. That had been Alina's main point of concern since the beginning: what would Mal think? How hurt would he be?e

She knew it was was going to be a difficult few months for him as they settled into a new routine, but they would make it through. They always had in the past.

So she said, "You're right," and as Genya gathered supplies and started applying powder to her face, they spent the time in a comfortable silence, with the knowledge that all would soon be better than it ever had been.

*****

Zoya strode in right as they were getting finished up. She looked elegant and gorgeous as always, but for once, Alina wasn't threatened or jealous because it didn't matter anymore. That was in the past, and so was their rivalry.

The Squaller's lips curled up at the corners. "Well, well, well, someone got fancy. Is there some sort of occasion?"

Genya rolled her eyes, though there was a playful smile on her face. "Nothing that you're invited to."

Zoya pressed a hand to her chest in mock pain. "You wound me."

Alina sighed at both of them. "There's a front row seat just for you," she told Zoya.

The other girl made a face. "You think I want an up close view of you and Nikolai kissing?"

Still, it was clear that the gesture meant something to her; her words lacked the venom of a true insult. Alina had finally learned to tell the difference, and now that she could, it was much easier to joke around with her.

"Well, I just wanted to check in to make sure that everything was running smoothly, because as you know, nothing can go right without me," Zoya said haughtily. "It looks like you've got it covered, though. I'll see you at the big event." She turned to go, but right before she left, she paused in the doorway and turned. "Oh, and Alina?"

"Hmm?"

There was a sly smirk on her face. "Nikolai won't know what hit him."

*****

It was a beautiful day, which made the entire thing even more of a cliche.

Genya led Alina into the church, staying near her in case she fell. She was still a bit wobbly in her heels, which was a problem considering she had an aisle to walk down before she could actually get married.

 _It'll be fine, Alina_ , she told herself as her heartbeat quickened. _You can do this._

She had faced the Darkling, the Fold, and all manners of demons, but the thing that scared her was promising her life to the man she loved. Some would call her crazy.

Genya called her normal, so that counted for something. Granted, she was the _svideteli_. She had to be nice for today.

The entire city and countryside must have come to see her get married; either side of the aisle was packed full of people sitting attentively. Some were even standing because there were no seats left. But one by one, as they noticed her approach, those who were sitting turned and got to their feet to receive her.

Mal was waiting for her at the start of the aisle, dressed in finery. As she came to a stop in front of him and Genya moved away, she could see the emotions warring on his face. She hoped they weren't as obvious to the rest of the people watching, and she prayed that he wouldn't say something that would make her question everything.

After a moment, though, he smiled and offered his arm to her. "You look beautiful, Alina."

She couldn't have been more grateful for him. She accepted his arm, and with his support steadying her, she made her way down the aisle.

Somewhere off to the side, a choir was singing. There voices were loud but gentle, and they sang a beautiful tune of grace and glory and happiness. It was fitting, and right as they reached a high point in the music, she locked eyes with Nikolai at the end of the aisle.

He looked every bit as handsome as the day they'd met. His suit was a dark blue, bringing out his hair and his eyes. Somehow, despite the fancy dress, the rugged features that she had come to know and love still shone through.

"I'm happy for you," Mal murmured as they drew closer. "I hope he can give you everything you're looking for." There was sincerity in his voice that had her forcing back tears.

"This isn't goodbye, Mal," she whispered back. "This is just a new chapter."

After what felt like an eternity but also nothing at all, they were at the front, and she stepped up on the raised stage to stand before her betrothed.

He smiled that handsome smile and she knew she would never forget this moment.

The priest handed them both candles, which they took in their hands to hold. He began to say the customary prayers and blessings, but all Alina could focus on was Nikolai's eyes staring into hers, like he understood her better than anyone else.

At this point, he very well might. Countless nights spent star gazing together, peaceful walks in the woods, annoyed rants in their room after a long day of work ... They had become two halves of the same person; without one half, the other couldn't be whole.

But they would be soon, and after that, nothing and no one would be able to change it.

When it came time to say their vows, Alina was ready. She had spent some time coming up with the topics she wanted to talk about, but she hadn't created a script. She wanted it to be a spur of the moment kind of thing, and while her heart was pounding and her pulse was roaring in her ears and she felt like this feeling of elation might carry her into the clouds, she somehow found her voice and kept it calm.

"I don't think you and I were always meant to be," she began. She saw his eyes narrow with curiosity, and she continued. "I think at the beginning of all this, there's no way we would have been right for each other. We were in different worlds, and we each wanted different things. We wouldn't have worked."

She fought to steady her hands. The candle was starting to shake, and it would be unfortunate if she caught this lovely dress on fire.

"But it's said that war changes people, and that's absolutely right. I don't know when it happened, but somewhere along the line, I couldn't imagine not having you in my life. I counted on you, and I think ultimately, the war is what brought us together.

"I'm not trying to make an awful thing good, because don't get me wrong, it was a dark time for us, but you and I probably wouldn't be the people we are today if we hadn't gone through those things. But we only get one chance at this life, and if this is our chance, I'm more than happy with the way things turned out for us. I hope we'll have many more chances to be shaped by this future that we get to experience together. I can't wait to see what it holds for us."

The crowd cheered and clapped. Looking out at the faces, she saw more than a few tears, and she felt proud of herself for finding the right words when it counted.

She pulled her attention back to Nikolai as he chuckled and started his vows.

"I'm not sure how to follow that, but I'm sure going to try." The crowd let out a low murmur of laughter. 

His hazel eyes pierced her. "My love, it's true, we've been through a lot. But through it all, you've stayed with me, and that shows massive amounts of dedication. 

"I couldn't pinpoint the exact thing about you that I fell for, because there are too many, but I've always loved how you never gave up, even when that probably would've meant less pain for you. You could've easily given up on us, but you didn't, and now, here we are. Truth be told, there's no place I'd rather be, and I hope you'll let me stay by your side for the rest of our days."

 _The rest of our days,_ she realized. _We will actually live equal lives._ Mere months ago, that wouldn't have been possible. They would've been entirely unbalanced, with her as an immortal being and his life bound by mortality. But now, they had a chance. They had a chance to actually spend their lives together, to grow old alongside each other and rule this kingdom with a just hand, together.

It was something she would never take for granted, not for a second.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Not one to hesitate, Nikolai wound a steady arm around her waist and drew her to him, pressing his lips to hers. The crowd exploded into cheers, and while that roared in her ears, every other sense was filled by him. His scent, his taste, his beautiful eyes gazing into hers with all the love in the world.

The kiss was an end to this chapter of their life, but it was also a promise. A promise of all the wildly amazing things to come, of the things they would accomplish together, of the kingdom they would rebuild, of the life they would lead. A promise of everything they wouldn't have been able to have if things had gone any differently.

So Alina kissed him back with the same promise, of the future that was finally, finally in reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, I got all the feels writing this.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
